T'Challa (Earth-12131)
, , , | Relatives = T'Chaka Storm (Wife) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = King of Wakanda, Chieftain of the Panther Clan, Scientist, Adventurer | Education = Ph.D in Physics from Oxford University, Engineering, Economics, Political Science & Psychology | Origin = Human enhanced by the Heart-Shaped HerbCategory:Heart-Shaped Herb | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Wakanda has no need of S.H.I.E.L.D., but S.H.I.E.L.D. has need of Wakanda. As long as our goals align, I will fight by your side. | Speaker = Black Panther | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = T'Challa became the king of the African and technologically-advanced nation Wakanda after his father was killed over the rare metal Vibranium. Although he keeps his home country's interest first and foremost, the Black Panther had allied with the United States numerous times, even becoming a member of the superhero team the Avengers. He was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. | Powers = Black Panther Knowledge: He now has the power to draw all the knowledge, strength, and every experience from every previous Black Panther. Superhuman Strength: His physical strength is between 800 lbs and 2 tons. Superhuman Speed: T'Challa is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete, and is capable of reaching speeds of 40 mph. Superhuman Durability: T'Challa's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. | Abilities = Super-Genius Intelligence: His genius is as such that he is one of the eight smartest people on Earth. He possesses accomplishments such as a PhD in physics from Oxford University. He also combined alchemy with science to create a new scientific field called Shadow Physics, a dangerous discipline which allowed him to track Vibranium on a quantum level, craft weapons which would be particularly effective against Vibranium, and create an unstable teleportation device which at the time ripped apart anyone using it with great healing ability. Master Martial Artist: An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. He is a master of stealth, disguise etc. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. Master Acrobat: T'Challa is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat. Master Inventor: He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. T'Challa can also duplicate practically any other technologies after learning how they work or by glancing at the designs. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Panther Habit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Night Vision Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Wakandans Category:Doctors Category:Martial Arts Category:Physicists Category:Chemists Category:Inventors Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Munroe Family